


Innocent Honeymoon

by stardust_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, MINORS DO NOT READ, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer
Summary: For the record, the plan was to at least keep the first day of their honeymoon innocent. They were supposed to go see what Venice had to offer them, enjoy the carnival even. But when Jihyun wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a long, soft kiss to her lips, Areum couldn’t stop the ball from rolling.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Innocent Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I have a different OC for each route. Areum Song is the OC I use for Jihyun/V’s route. Other OCs may appear, but for this work, Areum takes on the MC’s role. It’s been a hot minute since I’ve really written anything NSFW, and even then I rarely wrote NSFW content. Not to mention that I’m not very well-versed in it, so this won’t be a very long fic.
> 
> Songs While Writing: Stuck With U - Ariana Grande (with Justin Bieber), You Are In Love - Taylor Swift, First Man - Camila Cabello, Love - Lana del Rey

The feeling of Jihyun’s lips on hers was intoxicating.

For the record, the plan was to at least keep the first day of their honeymoon innocent. They were supposed to go see what Venice had to offer them, enjoy the carnival even. But when Jihyun wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a long, soft kiss to her lips, Areum couldn’t stop the ball from rolling.

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“So much for an innocent first day,” she breathed.

“Honeymoons aren’t meant to be innocent,” Jihyun mumbled, nipping at her bottom lip. Areum laughed and Jihyun immediately took his chance to deepen the kiss, eliciting a moan from his now wife.

Without breaking apart, Jihyun lifted Areum up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Areum gasped when her back hit the soft mattress, but didn’t really have the time to think about it because Jihyun was straddling her and keeping her mouth occupied again. It was like a race, the way they removed their clothes and the way their hands just kept roaming each other’s body.

“I have a bad feeling that we won’t be able to do as much sightseeing on this trip as we thought.” Jihyun had moved his attention from Areum’s lips and down to her neck. He nipped and sucked at the base of her neck, one of her weakest spots. Areum tried to keep her voice down, but her husband was relentless and she ended up emitting another whine.

“A bad feeling?”

Areum’s eyebrows furrowed when Jihyun lifted his head and faced her with a look that could only be described as devious. She was so distracted by glint in his eyes that she hadn’t noticed his hands move south of her body.

She gasped as his hand found its way down to her crotch. A finger had already slipped in between her folds and began to rub at her slit.

“Does it really feel bad?” Jihyun teased.

A couple of years ago, things wouldn’t have played out like this. Jihyun was always so nervous about getting intimate with Areum in this way. The first night they spent together, Areum took the lead because he wouldn’t stop blushing and pausing whenever she made the slightest sound of pleasure.

But the more they did it, the more comfortable Jihyun got. And after a vacation to the hot springs in Japan, Areum realized just how much of a beast Jihyun can actually get.

“Ahh, no,” Areum whimpered as the tip of his finger slowly slipped past her entrance. It started slow, with him just thrusting that one digit in and out gently. But when he pushed a second finger in, he brushed against something that just had Areum jerk and cling to him. “Jihyun!”

“There it is,” he breathed. A smirk grew on his face, and before Areum could even process what was happening, he increased the speed of his fingers, touching on her most sensitive spot each time. Areum squealed and arched her body, to which her husband took advantage of.

He wrapped his free arm around her torso and nipped at her ear, eliciting another whine.

“What’s wrong, love?” he whispered in her ear. Areum shivers at their proximity and holds on tighter. She could already feel the heat building up in her abdomen, and resisted the urge to draw her legs together. “ You’re more sensitive than usual. This is nothing compared to our usual pace.”

“N-nothing,” she managed. Another moan escaped her lips and she hid her face in the crook of Jihyun’s neck. She was already pretty red in the face when they began this, but she could practically feel her face burning now. “It’s just that...it’s different now. We’re husband and wife. I...It just feels extra good when I’m doing it with my _husband_.”

Jihyun stopped moving.

Concerned, Areum lifted her face from his neck and met his eyes. They sparkled with so much joy and love. She wasn’t sure if they were really from his own feelings, or if they simply reflected her own.

Jihyun smiled at her and brought his face close to hers to share a tender kiss.

“It feels extra good for me today, too,” he murmured when they parted.

Areum laughs. “But I haven’t even done anything for you ye—aah!”

Jihyun adds a third finger into the mix and moves faster than before. The pleasure doubled and Areum couldn’t help the sound leaving her mouth at all anymore. She was whining and moaning loudly, she was afraid that the neighboring hotel rooms could hear her.

“Nonsense,” Jihyun purred. “This is more than enough for me. Now, let me pleasure you, my darling _wife_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 8 (July 16, 2020) of Mystic Messenger Week 2020 on tumblr. This was for the Bonus Day, which doubled as NSFW day.
> 
> I’M LITERALLY SO EMBARRASSED AND BAD AT WRITING NSFW CONTENT LIKE THIS, BUT I WON’T IMPROVE IF I DON’T TRY. IF YOU READ THIS, THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS AWKWARD PIECE A CHANCE.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardust_writer)!


End file.
